The present invention relates to ultrasonic sensors and, more particularly to the diagnostic assessment of such sensors.
Ultrasonic transducers can be used to measure a distance to the surface of a liquid. In some situations, a transducer is positioned at the top of a tank for a liquid, such as the fuel tank of an automobile, truck, or other vehicle. An ultrasonic signal is generated by the transducer and the time it takes for the signal to travel from the top of the tank to the surface of the fuel, reflect off the surface of the fuel, and return to the transducer is measured. If certain information about the tank is known, such as its volume or dimensions, the time measurement can be used in a calculation to determine how much fuel is in the tank. Ultrasonic technology for use in determining the type of fuel in a fuel tank has also been developed, including the technology disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 12/027,512.